mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Animal Crossing (video game)
|caption = North American cover art. |developer = Nintendo EAD |publisher = Nintendo |series = |director = Katsuya Eguchi Hisashi Nogami |producer = Takashi Tezuka |designer = |programmer = |artist = Noriko Ikegawa Yoshihisa Morimoto |writer = Makoto Wada Kenshirou Ueda Kunio Watanabe Nate Bihldorff Rich Amtower |composer = Kazumi Totaka Kenta Nagata Toru Minegishi Shinobu Tanaka |engine = |format = |release = Nintendo 64 JPApril 14, 2001 Nintendo GameCube JPDecember 14, 2001 NASeptember 15, 2002 JPJune 27, 2003 (e+) AUOctober 17, 2003 EUSeptember 24, 2004 iQue Player CHNJanuary 1, 2006 |genre = Life simulation, Role-playing |mode = Single-player, multiplayer |rating = E for Everyone |platform = Nintendo 64, Nintendo GameCube, iQue Player |media = |requirement = |input = }} Animal Crossing, known in Japan as Animal Forest ( ), is a life simulation video game developed by Nintendo EAD and published by Nintendo, originally released in Japan for the Nintendo 64 on April 14, 2001. The original game was never released outside Japan and instead was reworked with a number of improvements for its international release under the name Animal Crossing, as a title for the Nintendo 64's successor, the Nintendo GameCube. For Japan, this re-release is called as Animal Forest+ ( ). Another version, Animal Forest e+ ( ), was released in Japan in 2003, adding the improvements made to Animal Crossing plus some additional features. Animal Crossing is an open-ended game in which the player character moves into a village populated with anthropomorphic animals. Throughout the game, the player can interact with the animals as well as other players through the GameCube's memory card. The game is synced with the GameCube's internal clock and calendar, allowing the game to be played in real-time, which also follows seasons and holidays. In the Super Smash Flash series Stages In Super Smash Flash 2, there is a stage called Smashville that is based on this game. The stage itself is a sprite rendition of the same stage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Specifically, it is based on the common village setting Animal Crossing that takes place, and the name is a reference to how the player is able to name the village itself the way he/she wants at the beginning of the game file. Though a featureless stage, the stage's charm is found on the fact the time and weather changes based on the computer's internal clock such as playing on the sunset or having occasional rain fall, much like it does in this game. Items The Pitfall originating from this game is an item in SSF2. It is a seed that the player may find by digging it out and they may bury it in the ground to hide it. Like in SSF2, if the player or any villager walks over a buried pitfall seed, they will fall into it and be buried in the ground for a short time. Music There are two original remixes of songs played by K.K. Slider in this game that play as music tracks on Smashville in SSF2. DJ K.K. plays as the stage's main music track, and K.K. Cruisin' plays as its alternate music track. Category:Games Category:Official games Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Animal Crossing universe Category:Nintendo